Of demons and dragons
by MysticWhisper
Summary: After buying a stuffed dragon in a local toy store a girl is suprised to find it start popping up in unexpected places. Is the toy alive or is it just her imagination?
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys this is my first story and i know the chapters aree extra short but please bare with me. Im working through a new writer typing terror.

* * *

She stepped out of her car to look up at the store. The words toy store shone in bright yellow letters above the doorway. Her tall gray heels clicked against the sidewalk as she approached. As she grabbed the handle she straightened her black dress and stepped inside. She looked around at the various games and cars that lined the walls a bored expression playing on her caramel colored face. "May I help you?" A voice came from behind her. Startled she whirled around making her short black hair slap against her face. "Y-yes…" she stuttered her face flush from embarrassment. "I'm looking for stuffed animals." "Please follow me." The man turned on heel and walked to a room at the back of the store, she followed slowly behind him stepping quietly into the room. The woman glanced at the walls happily noting the hundreds of stuffed animals lining it. "Do you require any further service?" The man asked smiling genuinely. "No I'm fine thank you." She didn't bother to look at the man as he walked away as she continued to inspect the toys on the walls. The toys were categorized by animal type. There were pigs, dogs, monkeys, chickens and other various creatures. She kept walking until she got to a section which contained only dragons. Some looked vicious, some were obsessively cute, but all were incredibly beautiful. One in particular caught her eye. It was black with turquoise spines rising from its spine and tail. Its coat sparkled under the lamplight and its eyes shown with a watery gleam that make them look alive. Smiling she grabbed it from the shelf and walked to the register. "That'll be $10.70." the man smiled as she handed over the money. Smiling she walked back to the car and put the toy on the passenger's side seat before climbing in herself. "Well I'm Michelle little one and I think we'll call you Slade." Michelle drove off headed towards home, not noticing the low growl coming from beside her.

* * *

okay so thats how it starts comment flames...anything?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay my chapters may be short but at least there is a chapter two...okay thats not a good excuse either. Well heres chapter two anyway.

* * *

Michelle pulled into the driveway of her small cottage. "I'll be right back Slade let me unlock the door." She stepped out of the car to walk to the house, after unlocking the door she makes a move to the car, but stopped as her foot connected with something soft. "Slade?" She asked quizzically looking down at the small toy at her feet. Picking it up she walked back to the car. Michelle checked the passenger side seat to find it empty. "So you're a walking toy." She half joked giggling as she entered the house. "Anyway it's dinner time." Michelle walked into the house shutting the door behind her. "Well this is home. It's not much but I hope you like it." Walking to the kitchen still carrying Slade in her arms, she smiled as she set him down on the counter next to the stove. "Tonight is stir-fry little one." Pulling a bag of stir-fry from the freezer and a pot from the cupboard she began cooking. She hummed happily every now and again smiling at Slade as he sat motionless on her counter. Cringing she noticed her sudden urge to use the bathroom. Turning to Slade she smiled again. "Stay here Slade, I'll be right back, just make sure the food doesn't burn." Returning from the bathroom she was surprised to find that the stir-fry hadn't stuck to the bottom of the pot. Her spoon was exactly as she'd left it so she knew she hadn't stirred it. But odder still was the fact that Slade now faced the burner. She had purposely faced him away from it for fear of him catching fire. She turned him away again and finished cooking her meal, despite her confusion. Turning off the stove she picked up the toy to look in its eyes. They still glittered and shone like earlier in the day when she'd bought him. "Next time I tell you don't move, don't move." She smiled at herself, toys couldn't move. Maybe she'd nudged him on her way to the bathroom. Smiling at her own silliness for even rationalizing the idea she made her plate and headed towards the living room. "TV time Slade you're going to love this." Grabbing her plate and Slade she headed towards the room.

* * *

Chapter three shouldnt take long so i hope you guys are actully enjoying reading this...if not oh well...i'll just have to write a better story.


End file.
